


SHERLOCK HOLMES: THE MYSTERY OF THE THREEQUEL

by sherlocking



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocking/pseuds/sherlocking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wip!!! Sherlock Holme and his belovd sidekick Watson r on the case agen. But will emotions get in the way.....????</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A mysterus mane

**Author's Note:**

> please read and revew1!!!

"bjkah bliahb oahb lahb oahfb ;aghabahb abh", said holmes wiseley, smocking his pipe.  
"yes, i quite agree!!!" said watson  
"do you recall good sir the story of the mystery of the flowers in the box?," he asked me, (watson i mean!! haha ) peering at my face for an answer that went deeper than my face  
"yes of course" i said "it was very interesting"  
"that's because it was…. NEVER SOLVED!!!!" he shoted at me, throwing his breakfast all over the floor!!!  
mrs hudson ran in tsking furiously   
"my goodness mr holmes!!!" she cried, sweeping up the abandoned bacon.  
suddenly a man appeared at the door!!  
MR HOLMES"" he shouted" YOU ARE UNDER ARREST"

THE END OF THE CHAPTER?!?!?


	2. The rest of the first chapter returns

"ridiculous," deudeuced Holmes. "I am not a criminal, and so you cannot arrest me!" I gasped at this incredible deduction. "wow holmes" i said "that was amazing."  
"I know," he said, preening sassily in the conveniently placed mirror.   
"that's totally irrelevant you guys" said mrs hudson. "this man wants to arrest mr Holmes!!! what is your reasoning for this you crazy man"  
the man took off his hood with a flerish. "I am arrest you for all the crimes you solve!!!!!!" he jumped up and down like an excited and confused child.   
I looked at Holmes in a bemused fashun.   
"But… strange man.." i began , "Holmes solved the crimes!!! he brings justess to the world!!?"  
"EXACTLY!!!!" cried the man, flailing again. "AND I FIND IT TO BE HORRIBLE"  
"so… what you are saying is… you are not a police man and you are just a criminal who thinks you can arrest people?????"  
"YES…?"  
there was a silence……. then Holmes sighed extensively. "This is the stupidest thing of my life.'   
the man looked quite upset!! but then he regained his composture.   
"Alright." he said. "alright so i might not be able to arrest you… but i DO have information on the flowers in the box mystery!!!"  
"gasp!!!" i gasped.  
"okay young lunatic" said Holmes "tell us EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!!!!!!!"


	3. Flowers In A Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dis chaptah written by my bffsie bex!!! which is y the style is kinda different. enjoy!!

When the stranger started to speak it was illumination to Mr Holmeses ears  
The informations were flowing and the rate was stinted by his lisp  
"YOU ARE SO DIFFICULTT TOO UNDERSTAND SIR!!" cried Holmes, helplessly caressing his sideburns  
"don't be so unpleasant Mr Holmes!" nodded Mrs Hudsen, with understanding in her heart (for her brother had lisp to and it was troublesum to him to be hated)  
"Whatever gurys! let's hear the new data!" Watson tries to keep it rolling  
"he stole my word!!!!!?" is the thought in Holmess head  
and so the story continues of the lispy criminal  
"I know that you think it cannot be the lonely gardener because he was visiting his sick aunt! BUT WAIT!!! HE  
HAS  
NO  
AUNTSIE!!!!!!!!" the excitement of the criminal was so much that he forgot his lisp  
"IT MUST BE!!!" was the responding of the doctor  
"YOU NOW HAVE NO LISP!!!! I SEE NOW……… the lisp ruse…. WAS A DISGUISE!!!!" clever Holmes has seen through the criminals clever plan  
At this time Mrs Hudson has fainted because the heat is too much and her tea is……. absent!!!!!  
"WHERE IS YOUR lisp TEA NOW lisp MRS NANY?~!?!?!?!" THE CRIMINAL IS JUMPING OUT THE WINDOW  
as the criminal jumps out the window mr Holmes notices a tea cup has been strewn needlessly into the bushes by the way  
steam rises into the mist of the london  
"something…..is happening….." he ponders this thought out the window with his gaze, troubled  
"Oh Hollmesy! WHat will now occur?!?!?," Watson (that's me haha!!!) whispers, frightfully


	4. Where is Mrs Hudson

"RIght", said Holmes, bristling with excietment, "where shall we look for dear mrs hudson?"  
"flbehm?" I said, because I was discratcted by Holmes's bristling which I found very attractive I mean confusing.   
"I'm sorry Holmes" i said "I was disctracted by your bristling i find it very…. romantic"  
Holmes sighed romantically "now now watson this is not the time for your obsession with the word romantic!!!!! Stop trying to hug me i'm on a case!!! you know i don't accept hugs when a case is a foot!"  
i relinquished my grip on hoLmess foot sadly. His bristling always made me feel romantic and then I wanted to hug him a lot but sadly Holmes was a mechanical man who hated hugs and romance so i knew it was never to be…. i documented these thoughts in my special diary that has pink fluff and a padlock so that holmes will never read it!!!! it would be soo embaressing if he knew how i really felt all along. and if he knew i collected little locks of his hair when he slept. he he ha!! i felt like such a trickester getting the better of holmes for once.  
anyway the case was still happening while i was thinking about romance and Holmes was pacing the room handsomely.   
there was a mumble from the corner of the room behidn a chair. "oooh the heat!" was the cry.  
"MRS HUDSON!!" we cried.  
"good heavens, we thought you had vanished!" I said  
" i knew she was there all along i was just tricking you" bragged Holmes, trying to show off to me (he does this a lot!!!! i think maybe sometimes he is trying ot impress me!)  
'well now that mystery is solved we should go after the lisp man?" I suggested. "He confused me though. What did you deduce about him Holmes???"


	5. Holmes has a deduction party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another guest chapater!!

"I think boy doctor, that you will need to sit on this sofa which mrs hudson has nicely ~plumped up~ for your sitting in order to brace your mind to be WOWE!!!!!!! by my deductions~?~~!!!!!" said Mr Holmes, sneakily, thinking also that i would not notice as he casually combed his own hair with his own hand in a way which suggested that he thought that maybe i thought that his hair was ……attractive……..?  
but anyway  
"yes i will" i said, simply, so that he would not be suspicious that i had noticed how attractive his hair was when he put his hand in it so, and also at other times when he didn't touch his hair  
"OH NO!!!! THE STEW!!!" Mrs Hudson wailed, waillyyyingly, which caused her to run down to her kitchen to fetch the pot  
"i see that conveniently no women are now with us" Holmes observed  
"how masculine" I replied, saucily  
Mr HOlmes was momently confunded by my seductive techniques but he quickly shook his head, pretty boy style, and he continued with his elaboration  
"you may have noticed that the criminal only had one ear"  
"NO!!!!" this had escaped me, curiously, and i now wonder why, only to remember that it was because i was thinking about how many times i had looked at Holmes elbow in the past month and not paying attention to the situation at hand  
"well, Waton, if you had, you may have also realised that this could only mean one thing!"  
"What?!" I was all a flutter in my chest, holmes was such a sexy deducer  
"He works for the government!!!!"  
this made so much sense to me that I had no choice but to fall over  
"Dear lad! are you dead?!?!??!!?!?" Holmes agastly spoke to my ear as i lay on the floor  
"no no just overpowered by your skills oh holmes" I was gasping in my awe  
"but there are so many more observations!!!" he seemed to be very eager to be very thorough in his analysis and not wait for me to see his beautiful smile  
"maybe i will write them down and stick them to the wall for you to read while i now galavant to scotland yard on an emergency trip to find LESTRADE!!!!!!?," he asked me nicely but I could tell that he was already putting on his nice shoes  
" i guess" i said, with so much sadness that i caused myself to cry  
"DEAR DOCTOR!!!," my detective turned around from the doorway and bound to my side, "are you emotionally hurt by the passing sudden turn of events?!," he looked at me as if he cared about my feelings…. could it really be?!??


	6. the truth about Lestrade

In the end I went with Holmes to scotland yaerd! he had seen how upset i was by his leaving that he took me too! I was surprised by his compashen! While I was glad to still be with him< i felt quite shaken by the events of before when Holmes had asked if I was emotionally hurt. It frightened me!!!! what if my pink Diary Of Secrets…. was not so simple??? Anyway we got to sctoland yerd to see Lestrade. He was being stupid as usual, tripping over important papers and arresting people who worked for him!!!! I never would have thought him capable of doing anything right- let alone getting dressed in the morning!!! the thought gmade me chuckle. However my thoughts all changed a moment later wen holmes strode up to Lestrade! "Inspector Lestrade!" he cried "I would like a word with you in your office." "certinly holmes" snickered Lestrade "I just SOLVED a case without your help so I would be more than happy to brag about it to yoU!!!" We went in to the office alone. Then Holmes made a startling statement!" "YOU were the lispy man!!!!!!!!!" "NO!!!!" i shouted atthe same time as Lestrade Holmes grabbed Lestrade's shirt tails. "Here you see this is the tea of mrs hudsons that he spilled on himself!!!! also watson do you notice that lestrade is out of breath AS WE SPEAK!?!? he RAN back to scotland yeard from here! what an idiot! you couldahve got a cab! but NO! even though you are a bad runner you did anyway because to get a cab would make you close to baker street and obvious to our eyes!!! How foolish of you." Lestrade hung his head in shame "i just wanted to help your investigagion and also maybe arrest you" I chucked at the folly "oh lestrade" i laughed "when will you leanr??!" "I guess the flower box mystery is back at the starat" mused Holmes "lestrade will have no inforation for us! he was just bored at the office! how unprofessional," he said sternly. we left scented yard after that, and i chortled t myself for most of the journey back home "oh holmes" i laughed " what a wild goose chase it was!!!!!" holmes couldnt help but crack a smile "yes watson" he said "it was quite a mad morning, eh??"


	7. Lunch with a banker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next guest chapter ;)

Usually when we arrive back to baker street after boring visits to scented yard to see smelly lestrade and his uncombed police men, Holmes witout realising that i have been bored by their smellyness makes up for it by looking beautifully in the conveniently placed mirror i had mrs hudson install in our rooms  
it was unfortune that on this occasion he did not  
this was a sign that something was to happen  
when we got to the room with the table and the chair there was also a banker  
"WHAT HO!!! A BANKER!!" cried Holmes, aptly using his wits to say something that i had also noticed (we have so much in common between our two minds!!!!!)  
the banker was a bit tricky "i am no banker! I am a friend with a bag of money!"  
what was this, what did it mean? I had no answers but i did have a good looking detective man friend who was there to help me when i was confused  
"oh then it is you, barney, my old friend from the street i used to live at! I see that you too have moved and now live not here but in scotland with a dog!!", Holmes could see dirt on his pants and he new that it came from scotland  
"you are still the intelligent man that i used to live next to!" cried Barnety, the scottish man who was actually a doctor, like me  
THIS ALL MADE ME FEEL THREATENED  
WHO WAS THIS OTHER DOCOTR  
AND WHY SCOTLAND WITH THE PANT DIRK?!  
WHO H=WAS HE TO CONTROL MY FRIENDS MIND WITH HIS FOREIGN SOIL!!?????  
to this end  
i errupted in a shout "FIRE!!!!!!", i cried this but did not plan ahead to make a fire before i did that  
it was quite strange to me then that at that time there happened to occur a fire out on the street below  
"my gosh watson!!! an observation you have made!!" Holmes exclaimed, beamingly,  
oh  
oh the beam  
(i have filled six pages of my Diary of Sekrets with drawigs of the beam since this day and i love it  
and o HOlmes ran down the stairs and I foolllowed because ididn't want Barney the foreign docotr to be closer to his bottom than me


	8. What a coincidence

Holmes deducted as he galloped down the stairs. "it certainly is a coincidence that a fire appeared as you said fire," he smirked at me.   
damn! i thought. he saw through me!  
I flushed in the face with embarassment that Holmes knew I shouted fire for reasons other than fire.  
we ran outside in a rush to see the flames take place  
and there they were, razing a building across the street to the groun!!!!!  
"holmes, we have to help!" shouted Barnyard, waving his arms in a stupid fashion.   
'YEAH" i shouted, shoving baney out of the way "but nothings going to happen if we just stand here!!!!!!" i charged for the house, picking up a bucket of water on the way. I threw it on the growing flames, and they were almost extinguished emediately! (I might have exaggerated the size of the fire earlier)  
holmes charged ford and grabbed another bucket, finishing the fire of for good.   
we looked at each other breathlessly, feelig the passion of the moment that was burning between us like a fire! (that was a metaphor) but then stupid farney had to ruin it by running in between us like the foreigner he was.  
"wow Holmes!" he said, obviously sucking up to him "that was so brave"  
I hissed in my mind, I started the help job!  
"thank you barney" said Holmes, suede as ever, "but you cannot deny that dear watson is to thank for the success of the mission"  
I blushed and stoop up tall with pride. That showed stupid banrey!!


	9. Saucing the confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big tchapter today!!

back in baker street, we asked Barney what is was he was doing there anyway.   
"what are you doing here anyway?" I asked Barney.  
"It's quite obvious, isnt it?" chuckled Holmes. "he's here because he wishes to ask for my hand in marriage!"  
"WHAT!?!?!?!!?" I exploded  
"BUT THAT'S PREPOSTERIOUS!!!!" i added  
"THAT'S NOT EVEN LEGAL!!!11!!!" I finished, before sitting down heavily in a chair  
"correct on all accounts, my dear watson!" laughed Holmes.  
I continued to sit, feeling flabbergasted. What was happening! We were paying no attention the case at hand! This stupid Barnhand was getting in teh way, trying to marry my Holmes and distracting him from a case!!!!!! It made me angry.  
Barney looked quite sheepish. "But…..how on earth did you guess?" he asked.  
"It was quite elementary" he said, obxnociously as usual. "here is barney. I have not seem him for about four years now! I do recall him always watching me from his window when I was young. All the time! He would stare out his window when he pretended to do his schoolwork. He has traveled a long way- from scotland! so it must be important that he sees me. But he did not come running in! So he has been quite nervous to come ad visit. Yet his clothes are so immaculate- he wants to make a good impression, but for who? Me of course, the only person he knows in London. Barney always told me that he was a very rural chap- all his family lived in a small vilalge! Finale, he has a pronounced bulge in his pocket in teh shape of a ring box! not a gun. Which i am more used to seeing. Is this nor all correct, Barney?"  
Barney was shocked! "I… yes. Yes holmes! You are entirely right!" There was an uncomfortable silence. "So…. er…. would you.. marry me?"  
I was so angry that my moustache actually bristled of its own accord. And Holmes laughed!!!  
"My dear Barney" he said, "you know I cannot actually marry you!" Think of the outcry! The legal action! The insanity of it! Besides, I feel no affection of that sort for you. Good heavens man, if i were to marry anyone, it would be watson!"  
my whole existence suddenly froze in time  
my heart stopped functioning  
I was legally dead for 2.3 seconds, but i was the only one in the room who realised because it was a very short time  
when i stopped dying, I suddenly shuddered and gasped for breath! I had held my breath in the amount of time that I was dead and suddenly my whole world had been shaken and I shuddered and got goosebumps and pins and needles and then collapsed on to the floor.  
"oh Holmes", i breathed dreamily, 'that was so romantic!!"  
Holmes ran to my side, looking concerned… and maybe something more. He held a hand to my forehead, stroking it just a little bit. My heartrate increased to five hundred beats per second!!!  
"my dear watson! I had no idea that such a statement would have this affect on you! I haven't… offended you, have I?" He loked suddenly downcast. "I understand. It was wrong of me to say that. Most indecent."   
This seemed strange- holmes usually didn't care about what socieyt thought! (though he did usually adhere to social norms. he was just a little bohemian!)  
"I fear I shall have frightened you away with my throwaway statement. I am sorry."  
This too was strange! Why was Holmes apologising so profusely for a statement that was supposedly throwaay? Why would he care so much?? I looked in to his eyes intensely for an answer. His eyes widened as he looked at me… his face seemed strangely vulnerable and open. what was happening!  
there was a loud annoying cough from the other side of the room. I had completel yforgotten about barney!   
"well," he said, looking uncomfortable and angry, like a man who has just realised the washroom is occupied, "I can see I have disturbed something deeply… unusual. You two clearly have a bond closer than I thought! i didnt realise you felt that way about him, holmes."  
Holmes looked confused. "what do you mean." he said" i never said ifelt that way?"  
my heart sank a little bit  
"yes holmes, but two can play at the deducing game." Holmes tensed. "You said you would rather marry him over me! If you had to marry someone! And then you showed deep concern for him just now, insisting that you did not mean it, that it was a joke- yet feeling deeply upset about what watson must think of you. ANd the fact that you ran to his aid- the fact that you stroked his forehead when he fell? ANd that you are still doing it as i speak?"  
holmes hastily removed his hand from my head. He stood up.  
"FINE!!!!!!" he shouted

to be…. CONITUED??!!!!!!??!


	10. BIG REVEALATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guest champter da next!!!

the previous chapter was very eventful and a lot of things have been made to take place including my death which has lead to this one being a brief light hearted interude which is remembering a nice timee that Holmes and I had when we were only in the start of our knowing each other

At this time Holmes hated to have to drink Pepperminkt tea which was sad for me because i thought that it was relaxing  
for this reason  
i tried to make him drink some because he was very on edge  
i called mrs hudson up to the room with the table and the chair (but not any bankers or barney hahaha because this was in the past!!) and she brought the tea  
Holmes was making deductions and leaning over his microscope  
IT APPEARED to me that his pants were very new but already unclean "My dear Holmes! Your trousers….are DIRTY!" I said to him from behind  
"go away i am experimenting" he was reply to mee  
this made me sad so I drank both of our tea

remembering this event at the time when so many emotions of joy had rained over me made me suddenly full of SO MUCH CONFUSION  
suddenly I flung my head backwards using my neck and i looked up dramatically into Holmeses sexy grey eyes using my ordinary blue eyes which were so unworthy of him  
"No HolmeS!!!!!" I cried  
"It isn't fine!!!" I cried also  
This was not what Barneep or Holmes had expected me to say and so I jumped up into the air and onto my feet, also dramatically so that i could look at them at their level  
Holmes looked sad for the first time in his life that i had seen him being emotional  
"This is so MUCH dramaaa!!!" wailed the Barhey, "I can't take it anymore!!" and he becasme so fed up that he threw his hat at me and stormed from the premise leaving only a torn and shattered piece of scrumpled paper with tea stains on the side of it behind… only this would not be realised untill…… LATERZ!!….  
being alone  
Holmes now crumpled much like the paper to the floor!!!  
"HOLMES!!!" I let forth my voice which i had been containing and i rushed also to the floor where he was laying  
"oh… waton… i am sorry for pulling you into these things.. i shoud nover have made such a display of emotion at you…. IF ONLY barney had not come IF ONLY YoU had not been there to see and i could have saved the feels for a lone time with myself……. but no it is ALL IN RUINSS!! and now we can no be friends for longer…. i must FLEE TO THE COUNTIES away from all the mess i have created!!!!!" He exclaimed crazily in a big wah which left him agast on the floor  
My dear sweet boutiful HOLMES! agast on the carept and all over me oh it was too good to be true so i slapped my own face many times  
"My dear watson what are you acting!?!?!?!?!?" questioned my darling detective with concren creeping into his rustic cheekbones  
"oh Holmesy I am slapping my face for the pain i have been causing to your person!!" Was the reply that i uttered hence to him there  
"but waton!! it was i amd my failure to be logic that has led to the sutaiton here!" he said, intensely  
"oh holmes you could never cause anything but for perdection because perfection is what you are!!!!" i gasped then, for revelaing the truth so completely and obviously  
"WHAT'S THIS YOU HAVE JUST SAID WATSON?!?!?!?" Said the Holmes, turingi to me and staring into my soul through my plain eyes of blue  
"um…………………" I was lost in the romance of his gaze….  
"is this true…. can it be…… that we have…. THE SAME FEELS?!?!??!?!" crept holmeses answer further always toward the centre of my heart

TO BE CONTINUED AGAIN


	11. can the truth be found?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by me nd ma frend!!!!!

there was a plapabale silence…..  
we stared in to each others eyes……  
holmes patted me on the fae….  
then i patted him also…..  
so we knelt on the floor patting each other on the face  
"waton"  
"holme"  
"I LVOE YOU" WE SHOUTED AT EACH OTHER  
GASP!!!!!!!!! there it was  
the truth…. was there  
we had found it in each others faces  
when we had patted them

at that moment, the tea stained piece of paper flew between us! (there was a breeze because the window was open)  
we had to brake our gazes. Even though he was gone, Barnet was still trying to ruin our romantic moments!!!!!!!!!  
"stupid barney", i mumbled feebly, with a weak chuckle.  
"yes watson he is a bit foolish" laughed holmes. Then he leaned forward, ruanchily, and grasped the note with his teeth, "go on, read it out to me" he breathed with his voice.  
a shiver crept down my spine from my neck to my spine which had very few things to do with the breeze  
Holmes gigled cutely because he noticed  
he was so cute when he giggled which he had not done before but it was cute when he did  
"okay" i said  
but wehn i tried to read the note it was easy enough to see apart from the fact that it was in russion!!!!  
OHNO!!! i thought "but what if all of my MARRIAGE PLANS arre ruined because Holme is so unimpressed with me as a docktor who cNT SPEAK RUSSIAN!!"  
but then i rmembered what my mother once told me long ago……  
'little waton' she had said  
'the most important things in life are cabbage and to b ehonest about relations with people that you love'  
……  
and so i told him… i said  
"Oh no!! we have a dilmnena!!"  
"what is it…… dALING?!!?!?" he asked me  
i blushed into my pruned sideburns and he laughed smoothly at my distraction from the note  
"haha…. yes… what does it read….deaR?" he asked again  
"oh you sneaky hot man!!" i cried, becoming the colour of a tomato that is very new and from a good grower, "it is in russian!! i don't know what to do with this language!!!!"  
Holmes tenderly looked at me and shook his head wisely "oh watson my love, of course this russian is nonsense to you, how are you to understnad a language which originattes so far from your home?? now, let me take a look at this silly old note haha and we'll see if i can't deciver it eh?" he said, and he stroked the side of my fave with his long fingers in a way that let me be aware that he didn't mind that i didn't speak russian in order to be his lover-man   
"oh holmesy!!" i beamed at my boy, "here it is!"  
he took the note in his hand and he read it as sweetly as russian has ever been spoken especiallly considering that it wasn't actuallly a loveing note!!  
"hmm… interesting….. the reverse slant indicates a left handed woman wrote this note…." he noticed, observantly  
"but how do you know it's a woman?!?!!" i asked, intruged  
"why watson my dear, i know that because of the floral flourishes, the dainty perfume which we can nasally detect has been squinted onto this note before it was stained with tea, tea which also happens to be… jASMINE SMELLING!!!" he said to me  
"wow so many observations!" i told him, wide-eyed  
"yes watson sweet watson boy, even without realiseing that these russian words 'flagbenien uufen gobs wacklefinch' mean 'forgive my madness sweet jackson', we have toask ourselves, why is this woman writing in such a hurry, why did this note pass through a chineese tea shop and then england, and why is this ink so horrendously orange?!?!?!?!??!" he listed these facts with so much beauty that his face became irresistable to me and so i patted him again as i said  
"you are amazing"


	12. China

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my bffsie kinda took over around here!!!! i was takin a break lol

HOlmes face was now pink with the tender of my paps  
his forehead crinkled into a wonderful smile  
and as his teeth beamse visible as he smiled, it was music to my  
but then he spoke and I could tell that this romance would have to be put on hold for a bit because it was getting to the business end of the case  
then Holmes grasped my forefingers of both my hands and looked directly at me with an expression of both romance and business  
"Watson," he said "I think that in order to get to the bottom of this mysetery we are going to need to go and search for clues in the chinese tea shop in china!!!!"  
no way!! how could we go to china at such short notice!!!??!?  
I looked shockedly at holmes for twenty three seconds so that he would get the message that i thought thos WAS madness!!  
but he was now distracted by his plan thinking and it was as though none of the romance had happened at all OH he forgot so quickly about all that had happened etween us sOH HOw could he so fast?!?!  
i tried again to present this thought to him using only my face by looking sady at the seat beside him and not directly at him for elevne seconds  
this bave him a big hint  
"watson!" he said as he roughly tok hold of my shoulder blades "this does not mean that my feelings about our love have changed, man doctor!! it only means that we have another occupation to think about as well as our emminent marriage!!! fret not oh sweet medical one!! once this is all over, we can be the grooms!!!"  
and this made me so tickled that my soul was all buringng with romance and joy  
"oh wonderful HOlmes!!" I cried "let's do this then!! LET'S GO TO CHINA!!!!"


	13. an abrupt Journey

the next day we were in china

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: sorry guys dis chaptre is so short because im going on vacation!! I wrote this on my iphone but i dont think im going to be abble to wright more for a cuple of weks. stay tund!)


	14. In china

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not by me!!!!! XP

China! the busy and the bustle! the sights and the sounds! the scent and the smell of the lives that were there!!  
the newness of tbhis palce made me buzzy with excitement and i was absolutely bustling as we bristled into the town centre!!!  
"oh gee wizz Watson!!" called my lover from the fish stlall by the large station of a melon,  
"I am so glad we happened to know the owner of the world's fastest minijet plane and were able to get here so quickly!! there is no time too waste!!"  
and so, grasping my elbow affectionately, he pulled me towards the shadowey side of the building beside the melon statue and lowered his voce to but a whispy  
"there is much tea in china dear dok, but there is only one shop that specialises in left handed ccups!! and we shall begin the searhc there for such a lady of such class that she would have a specialised left handed paper to write notes on, we could infer, would probably also have the nerve to go to a left-handed tea shop!" he said all in a hushy flurry  
"you're so detective!" i responded encouragingly  
holmes chuckled deviously "oh hush, we're in public" he sida and papped me covertly on the knuckle, "we're just opposite the back entrance to this shop as i speak, so let us act like foreign dignateries from england, and go to the shop!"  
and so we pulled ourselves up to our ful heights and with an air of classiness we storde around the chinese market, dodgyg the clever women who tried to sell us hats and things, and we arrived by the building that was the tea shop  
unfortunately just as we were about to go into the dorr at the front to enter it, a small official chinese man wih two large chinese bodyguard types followng him, jumped in a puddle childishly and soiled the left half of my trouseers  
"HOLms!!! what can i now do?!?!?" i wailed quietly  
"hmmmmm……." he started, looking around for a trouser repainr workshoop


	15. lets change my pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> co-written by me and my bro!! (sooo many contributers to the story omg)

sherlock and i signed deply. We were so close to our gole, but now we had to deal with the trousers!!!!!! no one would eccept us in to the shop with trousers like that!!!!   
"grrrrrrrrrr!!!" i shouted, stamping my foot. "We are so close!!!!!!"  
but sherlcok had a plan. he ran to a clothe store and without hestiation said "I will have a pair of truosers, size 18"  
i was amaze and flaterfed that he knew my size! but maybe it was a stalker thing actually. i brusehd off the worrying thought. it was just a deduction!!  
i got changed behind a curtain and then we were off on our way to the tea shop to find… the tea lady!!!!!!!  
we arrived at the shop shortly afterwords. It seemed a dingy little place, with tins and tins of tea stacked up high! tea cups of all different left handed varieties… were there.   
We papped on the cownter and a little ladi walked out from behynd the wall.   
"Have you seen a left handed lady with fine jewelry and a nice hat or clothes?" Asked holes, in a angry manner.   
'NO" shoted the lady, running back behind the store!!!!!  
She was crazy!!!!!1  
But halmes wasn't going to have that!  
He jumped over the counter and spear tackled the lady onto the ground.  
"TELL ME WHERE THE TEA LADY IS!!!?" He shouted into the ladis ear!!!  
"I don't know where the tea lade who comes in every chewsday and sits at the back of the store writing with her left hand with fancy ink and then sprays the paper and sends it off is!"  
The lady replied.  
"oh" i sadi, "thankyou for your helps grounded tea woman they are appreciated" and i turned on the heels of my new italian heel boots for men and i was going to leave when holmes gave a mighty booom  
"YOU MAY NOT KNOW THIS KNOWLEDGE OH LADI!!! BUT I THINK YOU WILL BE ABLE TO DIRECT OUR TRAFFIC OF US TO THE PEOPLE THAT WILL!!!" and the muscles in his throat were all active with the booming of his voice and he has never looked so manly and almost like a great wrestle-star in all of my friendship with him  
the tea lady cowereed further into the floor  
"oh no!" she cried  
"but my son…..he will lead you to the gang members who have taken her hostage!!!" she said, helpfully  
holmes was all the proffesional as he sprang back to his noble limbs and said "HAZZAH GOOD CHINESE WOMAN!! WE WILL HAVE YOUR SONN FOR OUR GUIDE AT THIS TIME THANKING YOU!!"  
and she said  
"that will be a seven pound transaction fee"  
and i thought  
"isn't it odd that they also use pounds in china"  
but holmes seemed to not notice this or perhaps he knew why because he was like that about things  
suddenly out of no where her son walked into the shop using the rear left hand door which was unusually of french design.  
"mother!!" he said loyally and flugn himself at his mother who was still on the foolor as a great embrace of family which was horizontal because she was still on the florr.  
"oh son mine!" she said to him, her sonn, "these gents of english descent which to meet your gang homies!!"  
"yep" he re;lied  
and so we were off via dune-buggy to meet the gang!!!!!


	16. the lair of Von Schraplen and his homies

"Where is these lair?!" I asked.  
"I will show you tha way to tha lair via dune-buggy" H ereplied.  
I was verh hoppy to be going on a june_buggy as i had not never been on one before. but i had been dreaming about it since one day when i was very small and sittingwith my mother in my grandmothers pantry reading horoscopes  
but now to the action  
THE DUNEBUGGY WAS ROARING ALONG THE COBBLES OF CHINA  
ALL THE WAY TO JAPAN  
there  
in japan  
we faced another mysestry  
HOW WOULD WE GETI NTO THE CAVE OF THE MHOIES WHILE WIEARING SOCH OBNOXIOUSLY LARGE TOP HATS THAT WE BECAME SIX FEET ENGLISH LADS!?!?!?!!!!  
and then we arealised  
that if we took them fof  
very little wiould be lost  
and so we did  
INSIDE THE CAVE IT WAS VERY DRAMATIC  
there were gnag members of all shapes and sizes  
there were men and bears and eskimoes and nazies!!!  
some were talll and some were not

the variety of the gnag was not what we had been expecting and so i said the only thing that was happening in my mind at that time  
"oh various members of this chino-german gang, where is the toilet?"  
holmes signed at me and my bladder  
"ALOSO!!! WE DEMAN THAT YOU RETURN YOUR LEFT HANDED WOMAN HOSTAGE!!!" he shouted at the bear beside him  
"Bro I do not knoq where your girlyfiend is" said the bear, telepathically  
we jumped from the telepathetic massage  
"SHE IS NOT THE GIRLYFIEND!"!!!! I shriekd wildly, becausei was so angry!!!!!  
everyone was frightened and the bear ran away  
another bear followed it becaus it felt alon!!!!   
"look what you have made take place whatson!!!!" signed homes  
this made me crinkle like a baloon in a dishwasher wihch havent been invented yeat but i learned by telepathy just now.


End file.
